


Tic-kled

by BeTheCheeto



Series: KakaYama Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: Day One of KakaYama Week 2019 - SoulmatesSoulmate AU in which soulmates have the same tics when in close proximity to the other





	Tic-kled

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes in contentment as he sipped his coffee. He wasn't particularly a morning person, but it was his favorite time of day in the ANBU barracks. Very few ANBU saw the dawn during their brief time in the village, preferring to take advantage of the luxury that was sleeping in. Doing so on missions (especially ANBU ranked missions) was incredibly dangerous and not at all professional, and as the ANBU were in especially high demand right now, most of them spent no more than a few nights back home before being dispatched again, short of medical leave. 

That was what left Kakashi sitting here for the third morning in a row, recovering from chakra exhaustion yet again after overusing his Sharingan on a particularly annoying assassination, watching the light play over the wall from the small, high, prison-like windows that were the only connection to the outside from in the barracks, and even they were only located in the small, shared kitchenette in each wing. Kakashi didn't mind, though. He wasn't exactly the smell-the-roses type anyway.

He looked at the clock on the microwave. 5:58. He counted down the seconds, watching the minutes tick past. Like clockwork, his comrade burst into the room exactly as the clock hit 6:00. Shooting him a brilliant grin, the man greeted him. “Kakashi! My dear rival! How are you doing this fine autumn morning?”

Kakashi smiled into his cup. “I'm great, Gai,” he said drily.

Gai ignored the blatant sarcasm (or perhaps he truly didn't hear it; Kakashi really wasn't sure), smiling blindly at his childhood friend. “How wonderful! It is an honor to have the privilege to witness your happiness in the springtime of your youth, rival!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but was smiling slightly under his mask. “Whatever you say, Gai.”

Before either of them could speak again, another person entered the kitchenette. “Good morning, young Tenzo!” Gai crowed. 

The teen scrunched up his face and waved his hand. “How are you so energetic this early, Gai?” he asked, finishing his question with a huge yawn. Kakashi couldn't help but think it was adorable, but he quickly crushed down the feeling. Tenzo was much to good and innocent for him, despite the horrors in his past, and Kakashi had long ago resolved not to tell him what he had known all along. It had been quite the balancing act, but he had managed to spend as little time as possible with the boy in the company of others, though his weakness had him seeking his company privately as much as possible. Fortunately for him (though concerning, given Tenzo's occupation), Tenzo seemed not to notice their similarities. (He couldn't bear to bring himself to think Tenzo had already noticed, and ignored it out of disappointment.)

He realized suddenly that he was tapping his foot, a nervous tic he had tried to drum out of himself since his father's death, when he had decided he didn't want a connection with anyone, as it only led to loss. Unfortunately, he had been more or less unsuccessful. For now, he forced the tapping to stop and downed the rest of his coffee, making to leave. 

“Rival!” Gai crowed. Kakashi cringed. He had forgotten the other jonin was in the room. “I have wonderful news for you!”

Kakashi turned his head, shooting his friend a glare that promised pain and misery and he shook his head almost imperceptibly. “I'm sure it's not that great, Gai,” he growled through his teeth, hoping the dense teenager would get the hint. 

Of course, in typical Gai fashion, if he did get it, he steamrolled right over it. Despite his usual appreciation of the optimist, sometimes Kakashi thought Gai was put in his life simply to make him miserable. “Oh, I disagree! I have found you your soulmate!” he announced. 

At that, Tenzo's head shot up, looking between the two with a wide-eyed expression of shock. He quickly schooled it and turned to Kakashi, an almost fake-looking smile on his face. “How lucky for you, senpai! Congratulations!”

Gai smirked, and Kakashi sent him one more ineffective glare. “Oh, dear Tenzo, it isn't just Kakashi who is lucky! His soulmate is none other than you!”

Tenzo's eyes widened again, and this time he couldn't seem to get control of them. “M-me?” he stammered out. “No… no, that's not possible.”

Gai smirked. “Oh? And why not?” 

“Well… it… it just isn't, ok?”

Gai shrugged, smirking at Kakashi's glare. So the bastard had done this on purpose. He could kill him. “If you say so.” 

He looked at his watch. “Oh, would you look at the time, I've got to be at the dojo soon,” he said, waving his arms exaggeratedly. Kakashi rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Gai didn't do well, it was acting. “Farewell, dear friends!”

Kakashi's back was still turned to Tenzo. He slowly turned to Tenzo, who was blushing brilliantly. “He's so weird, right? I mean, it's just not possible. Right?”

Kakashi's heart sank.  He had known it was a possibility Tenzo wouldn't want him, but knowing it for certain hurt even more than he had thought it would. He turned away so Tenzo wouldn’t see his disappointment. “Right,” he said quietly. He stood for a second to let the hurt subside before stepping towards the door. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Isn’t it?” Tenzo asked again, quietly. 

Kakashi took a deep breath and turned slowly. Tenzo was watching him carefully, his face strategically impassive. Kakashi shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching in defense instinctively and wincing when he realized he had just given himself away as Tenzo did the same, though the younger teen was staring at the floor with wide eyes. Kakashi sighed. “Right. Well… I- I’m sorry.”

Tenzo’s head flew up, staring at Kakashi in disbelief. “Did you know about this?!”

Kakashi looked at him incredulously. “Did you seriously not?”

“NO!” Tenzo looked offended. “How could you not tell me?!”

Kakashi shrugged again. “I mean, you’re a shinobi. I figured you knew.”

“IF I KNEW, WHY WOULDN’T I…” Tenzo’s face suddenly flushed in realization. “You thought I didn’t want you…” he whispered. 

“Well, don’t you? I don’t blame you. I’m not exactly a catch.” Tenzo spluttered in response. Kakashi scoffed at himself for even hoping. “Yeah, that’s what I thought…” he said. He turned to leave again, only to be very surprised when he was spun so violently that he was thrown to the floor. Tenzo, apparently having used more of his shinobi strength than he intended, landed on top of him with an “oof”.

Kakashi managed to pull back from him, about to question him about their current position, but Tenzo gained his bearings first. Tenzo lunged, and Kakashi flinched, only to have his eyes fly open when lips pressed hard against his through his mask. Tenzo made a frustrated noise, pulling back and Kakashi’s mask was yanked away before Tenzo kissed him again. 

When Tenzo pulled back, Kakashi was staring in shock. “How could you think I don’t want you, senpai? You mean more to me than anyone,” the boy said quietly. Kakashi stared for a moment longer before he lunged, wrapping his arms tightly around the one he’d wanted to hold for so long. He was never letting go.


End file.
